


When the Star falls on the North

by Artos_the_implacable_Stark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dismemberment, F/M, Joffrey the cunt dies gruesomely, Jon Snow bathes promiscuity, Jon Snow is a Dayne, Jon Snow is a Knight, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Violence, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artos_the_implacable_Stark/pseuds/Artos_the_implacable_Stark
Summary: Jon Snow is the son of Eddard Stark and Ashara Dayne, they secretly married before a heart tree at Harrenhall. Before Eddard can tell anyone of the marriage the winter rose incident happens. - the tourney of Harrenhall happens three years before the kidnapping of Lyanna Stark.





	1. Prolo.... is that blood?!

**Author's Note:**

> First fic so tell me if it's good or not 
> 
> ' hi ' thoughts or emphasize word
> 
>  
> 
> P.s I'm writing this on my phone so I don't really have a lot of control over certain aspects of my sentences I.e bold or italicized words

Jon Stark, that was the name he was born to, the name he was supposed to answer to. Dayne was the name that he responds to, though many people thought that was improper, and many voiced their disapproval.

Jon never wanted to be associated with the Starks, he felt that they said one thing and meant another. He grew up hearing about Stark honor, and how their 'pack' always stayed together. That was a load of horse-shit. He was Lord Stark's eldest true-born son and as such should have been raised in Winterfell as his heir, but he was not. He was raised by his uncle the Lord of Starfall and raised as a Dayne, and not a Stark.

Sadly his little cousin Edric died of fever at the age of 3, Edric's mother threw herself into sea not long after and his uncle never remarried. So he was raised as the heir to Starfall. 

\-----------line break------------

"Jon" his uncles voice called to him from the archway that lead from the training yard and into the main hallway. "Jon, I have received a letter that is addressed to you." His uncle paused as if he wanted to say something else, but he just turned around and went inside after signaling Jon to follow him.

They walked through the dry scorching hallways and into his uncle's solar, after a nice boring five minutes. Once Jon was just about the middle of the room his uncle Arion turned around and locked the door.

"Jon your 'father' has sent you a letter, and before you ask I haven't looked at it." The venom in which his uncle said the word father could probably poison a man. Also the silence that followed was so loud it was hammering his ear drums into nothingness.

"So burn it, I want nothing to do with my 'father' " It seems the venom carried over to him.

"Sadly we can not do such a thing, as this letter looks awfully important." Arion sounded like he didn't know whether to be condescending or regretful. "Open the damn thing already!"

I purposely opened it as slow as could after that comment no matter that I really wanted to know what it said too. After the agonizing pain of waiting to get it open I quickly unfolded the letter to read what Lord Eddard had written me.

Dear Jon Stark

'By the gods I hate the man even more now' 

I request your presence in Winterfell immediately, by the time you likely get this letter the retinue I sent to escort you here will be a days ride away from Starfall. I look forward to meeting you.

Sincerely  
Your Father  
Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell  
Lord Paramount of the North

"I'm going to kill him first chance I get Uncle." My voice w remained strong but was barely above a whisper.

"Surely it can't be that bad, can it?" My uncle asked completely confused. "What is the letter about?" He asked.

"He is forcing me to go to Winterfell immediately after his retinue of riders get here. Which I might add are less than a day away." I responded and immediately started to feel my body get tense at the thought of seeing that arsehole in person.

"I think th...." Whatever my uncle was about to say was cut off by a loud bang as something hit the door at a very high speed. Soon it was followed by the sound of something shuffling on the ground on the other side of the door and then someone started furiously pounding on the door shouting

"MY LORD, MY LORD!" Well it must be important whatever it is. "MY LORD A LARGE GROUP OF RIDERS HAVE BEEN SPOTTED RIDING FOR STARFALL!" This could be the retinue that Lord Stark sent, but they should still be at least a days ride away. Even though it is the most logical choice I don't believe it is them.

After a moment's pause to consider what was being said through the still closed and locked door, Arion said "Well let us go greet these riders at the gates." After another pause he walks to the door and unlocks it and while he swing the door open he turns around and says "Oh and come armored and ready to fight." And with his piece said he walks out of the room 

\---line-break---

After getting my chain-mail on, with only one squire it takes sometime. I headed to the gate to wait with my uncle to greet these mysterious riders.

"Ser Jon they are almost at the gates!" A guardsmen shouted at me from somewhere above me.

Oh I almost forgot I was a knight. Ser Jon Dayne the Sword of the Red Star. I was knighted at the age of 13 after defeating a group of Iron-born cunts that boarded the merchant ship I was on, I'm not going to lie and take all the credit because my friends Samwell, Pyp, and Grenn along with some hedge knights helped. That is also where I got my bastard sword Red Rain from some house Drumm cunt that got to taste my dornish steel.

The clatter of horse hooves on cobblestone brought me back to reality. As I snapped out of my memories I studied the riders, I noticed right away they flew no banner, also they looked like any other dornish Calvary did, or at least how the dornish mameluks did. With there heavy chainmail hauberk over their chests with bits of plate-mail over the more important areas, and chainmail coifs to cover there heads; some had helmets that spiraled into points and others had nothing at all covering their heads. As my gaze peered through their ranks I noticed that every single person was caked in blood.

My uncle seemed to notice this as well. "I order you to identify yoursleves." My uncle doesn't need to be loud for us to hear him, after all everyone was tense and as silent as a cat stalking a mouse.

"We answer to none but Lord Darkstar!" It seemed nothing could go right today.


	2. When the sky weeps red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of good knightly stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battle is the most magnificent competition in which a human being can indulge. It brings out all that is best; it removes all that is base. All men are afraid in battle. The coward is the one who lets his fear overcome his sense of duty. Duty is the essence of manhood. 
> 
> George S. Patton

The harsh powerful winds of Dorne kicked up a dust so powerful, that for a few seconds you couldn't see anything. Those seconds were all that was needed for the archers of house Dayne to notch and loose their arrows at the enemy. Jon could see the arrows over his head; and he just could not help, but follow their path straight into Darkstar's Calvary. He held his gaze even as the arrows punched through platemail, chainmail, and boiled leather; even when he saw men and horse alike fall to the scorching sands he could not tear his gaze away from the scene before him.

Even though he could see his enemies charging at him from across the bridge. He could not tear his gaze away from the men who were laying in the sand, as their life's blood leaked out of the many holes in their bodies. He would have continued to stare at the dead and dying men, had Pyp not grabbed his shoulder and shaked him from his daze. Jon turned to look at Pyp and couldn't help but notice the banners of house Dayne. As the star started from the top-left and ended at the bottom-right; or how the sword started from the bottom-left went to the top-right of the banners.

Jon gave a little shake of his shoulders to bring himself back to reality. As he brought his gaze back to the bridge he pulled his red valyrian steel bastard sword Red Reyne out of it's sheathe as he put up his kite shield. He had a cold sense of fear crawl up his spine as he realized that he, his uncle, Pyp, and ten of their guards were out in front of the open gate. 

\--------line break--------

Pyp at this point in time wished he had never gotten out of bed this morning, but it was his duty to protect Ser Jon. He watched as some of the enemy lowered lances, while the rest just drew their swords. Pyp wasn't exactly the best when it came to fighting, he knew that, but he would fight to the bitter end for Jon. See Jon had saved his life more then once and he would be dammed if he didn't do the same for his best friend.

"Lord Arion are we just going to stand in the way for their horses?" One of the guardsmen asked. Pyp supposed it was a fair question to ask.

"No you useless twit! We're just going to let them charge into the courtyard!" Lord Arion sounded beyond pissed at what was transpiring. "Come on you lazy bastards! Form up in front of the gates!" Normally his lord didn't swear and yell like that, but than again this normally doesn't happen. 

Pyp was also glad for the length of the bridge, for once; as it gave the troops ample time to form up a decent shield wall in front of the gates. Pyp couldn't help, but adjust his grip on his long-sword. As he watched the horses get ever closer to him. Just as they were about to crash into the first line of their little shield wall, a _flock_ of arrows rained down upon the first few lines of horsemen, that were about to crash into them. The arrows had caused the enemy down considerably, they wouldn't want to continue galloping full speed lest they trip over the dead; so Jon took it upon himself to lead the men into a heroic charge against the enemy Calvary to make they couldn't get an effective charge in.

As Pyp followed Jon into the thick of the fighting, as was his duty, he saw a few glimpses of Grenn and Lord Arion also blooding their swords with these invaders foul blood. Just as he reached Jon's side he had to parry an attack from his right, as a knight that had fallen off his horse tried cutting him down. He and the knight continued to exchange blows, but it was becoming apparently clear to both of them who was the better swordsman; as the knight confidently raised his sword above his head prepared to end poor Pyp's life, Pyp saw a small opening in the knight's left side as he accidentally opened up his guard just a little.... Pyp wasted no time in running his sword through the man's chest and out his back. As Pyp pulled his sword out of the man's chest with a sickening _squelch_ sound; he had to duck as man with just a leather cuirass on his torso and a cloth tunic, tried to smash his head open with his mace. As Pyp was rising to his full height he simultaneously brought his sword up in a diagonal slash that made the man's guts spill from his stomach, and served to shower him and everyone around them in blood.

Pyp stared at the man's corpse and couldn't help but feel guilty at killing another man that was just doing his duty. Pyp shook his head to clear it of thoughts that currently plagued his mind. He did a quick sweep of the area around the front of the gate, he could see Grenn fighting a number of enemies and winning. He also saw Lord Arion cleave a man in two, that would haunt him for the rest of his days. By now he was searching for Ser Jon, which didn't make sense as Jon was just at his side moments ago. Just as he was about to continue his frantic search for Jon, he heard a loud cry to his front and turned towards it. 

\------line break-------

Jon felt pain, red hot scorching pain, blossom from his leg as the crossbows bolt pierced through his chainmail. In hindsight maybe picking a one on one fight against a man like Ser Gerold _Darkstar_ Dayne was a really bad idea; but he was growing tired and disgusted at the thought of hacking into another man, and just wanted to end things quickly. With his leg wound he didn't think it would end as quickly now, but he had faith in his abilities to kill Ser Gerold no matter what happened.

"So the _**disgrace**_ of house Dayne _graces_ me with his presence!" Ser Gerold threw his head back in a quick, laughing manner, but that the distraction I needed in oder to fight through the pain and kick him in Pyp's direction.

Pyp had barely any warning, and the warning was me crying out in pain, but he tried to run Ser Gerold threw with his sword. Sadly Darkstar swiftly spun around and parried Pyp's thrust and slashed at him, but Pyp could not move his sword fast enough and was cut from collar-bone to pelvis. Pyp tried to make a counter attack, but it was all for nought when Ser Gerald's sword entered his chest and came out just below the base of his neck.

Time seemed to slow down as Jon watched Darkstar's sword slide out of Pyp's body. A little part a of Jon died seeing one his best friends die, it hurt even worse when he realized he could have prevented Pyp's death.

"Humph, pathetic excuse of a swordsman." Jon's thoughts over his friends death were interrupted by the man who killed him. Jon felt something snap in him after that thought. He felt more animalistic then ever before; he felt his whole being call for blood, and not just anyone's blood, but Darkstar's.

"GRRR!! YOU FUKING BASTARD!" Everyone who witnessed the fight would say that Jon growled at _Ser_ Gerold while he hacked and slashed at him with reckless abandon. They would continue to describe it as watching a rabid wolf tear into a helpless deer, but what they forget to mention is the terrible head wound that Ser Jon had acquired from Ser Gerald's last ever swing.

Now the battle should have ended with _Lord_ Darkstar's death, but truthfully his troops did not know of his demise. No what ended the battle was Ser Jon's insane blood lust that seemed to take control over him, no matter how many times Jon was cut he just continued on killing. It wasn't until Jon realized that the enemy had routed did he he the extent of his wounds and his exhaustion, but he refused to succumb to anything till he saw Pyp's body.

The long trek to his friends body was hard and painful, but he did it anyways. When he finally reached Pyp did he allow himself to collapse, because of the exhaustion he felt. He slowly and gently lifted Pyp's head into his lap and put his forehead against Pyp's ever cooling one to whisper the words. " _I'm sorry, so sorry that you died.Don't worry you did your duty bravely, you'll be missed my brother_ " In his softest and tenderest voice he could manage. With his piece said his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he promptly passed out.

\----------line break-------------

He couldn't understand what had happened just two days ago. One moment he and Rodrik Cassel are talking about the different types of swords, and the next he's run through with a Lance through his gut. The only thing after that is seeing the enemies banners with the star falling from top-right to the bottom-left and the sword starting from the bottom-right and ending at the top-left. He had to tell his father Lord Eddard Stark that the Daynes of Starfall had betrayed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is good that war is so horrible, or we might grow to like it. 
> 
> Robert E. Lee


	3. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon recovers from his injuries, and the story barley moves on, but I give a tiny update.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sorry for the long ass time between chapters, but I got school, games, and I like to read other people's fanfics. Which brings me to a heartbreaking realization..... someone is a douche and I want to just point out the fact that if you saw someone comment on your fanfiction on fanfiction.com under the name Uzumaki_shougunate that was me you Little Bitch, and I would like to add that your mom is a fucking whore! If you don't know what I am talking about forget you read that last part..... NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

_**Pain**_ was the first thing he felt. Oh how the pain just continued on going through his body in waves. It felt like someone had taken a red hot dagger, and stabbed him half a hundred times.

After the pain had subsided a little bit he noticed the bright light on the other side of his eyelids. As he slowly opened up his eyes he couldn't help, but to bring up his hand to block the blinding rays of death that everyone calls sunlight. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he took a glance around the room he was in it had a wardrobe along one wall a small desk right next to it. On the opposite wall was a small table with two chairs by it, and in one of the chairs there seemed to be a snoring baby whale. Above the table (and the baby whale) there was a small window that lit up the room during the day. As for what was on the last wall well it was just the doorway that had the banner of house Dayne on either side of it.

Just as he was going to sit-up properly a rather loud snore tore through his friends throat, and that brought his attention back to Samwell Tarly or as his close friends affectionately called him _The Baby Whale_. Even though you couldn't call him fat; maybe in different life he would try to rival the usurper in size, but not in this one. He had met Sam in his youth when he and his uncle went to Horn Hill to discuss important matters with Lord Randall Tarly; well it was mostly his uncle that did the talking while Jon played with sharp objects, and it was playing with these sharp objects that a young and Samwell came to him to ask him to train him in combat since he had no Marshall skills. And we'll Sam had barely left his side since.

"Sam wake up." His snoring was getting really annoying now.

"Huh?" He questioned groggily. He was a really light sleeper. " _Oh Joaaannn iiiamm glad that you awake now_." Well he sure wasn't fully awake himself.

"Sam could you _please_ speak proper English." 

"*insert long ass yawn with a good stretch here* Sure Jon!" He is always trying to sound happy

"Do you know what happened to me?" I questioned him because I wanted a better picture of what happened.

"Well..... I don't know the story, but from what I heard you passed out after the battle from all the wounds you received."

"Well that explains why I feel like shit"

"Yeah, well the measter said at least a half a dozen or more of your wounds should have killed you."

"Fuck." 

"That's what everyone else said too."

"I just wish I was with you guys when Darkstar came. I got back from Horn Hill two days ago. If only I hadn't left, Pyp may still be alive." Oh Fuck how had he forgotten about Pyp!

"How long was I out?" I asked really wanting it to be a short amount of time.

"About a little more than a fortnight."

"WHAT! I WAS OUT FOR A WHOLE TWO WEEKS!"

"Well, yeah. What else does a fortnight mean?" I really wanted to beat Sam's face in at that moment, but a knock at my door stop me from doing just that, so I settled for sending a dirty look at him.

"Come in." I said in a loud voice, so the people on the other side of the thick oak door would hear me.

After a short moment a soft 'click' was heard. As the door swung open Arianne Martell waltzed in.

"Hello lover."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short, but it is currently 11:30pm and I started at 9:30 which is after I get home from work.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that this is heavily AU.
> 
> ASoIaF world has a lot of flexibility so I'm using that to best of my ability
> 
> I'm a bad writer I know it's just I want my fic ideas out there for you guys to enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> I know this might seem similar to the 'sword of the evening' fic, but I promise you that there is going to be a lot of differences 
> 
> Also when you write a fic about Jon Snow I feel like you have to include Sam, Grenn, and Pyp in it


End file.
